Satin Fantasy
by Niphuria
Summary: Tarrant is busy working on something very special in his Workroom and relives a very pleasant memory while doing so.


I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Tarrant is busy working on something very special in his Workroom and relives a very pleasant memory while doing so.

* * *

**Satin Fantasy**

Tarrant was working on Alice's wedding dress. Of course he hadn't even proposed to her yet, but he couldn't allow himself to even consider that she would refuse him. So he would make her dress and his own suit for the wondrous day when they would be married. When they would become man and wife. When they would be Alice and Tarrant Hightopp before all of Underland.

It would also be the day that they would be able to potentially begin a family of their own. One day Alice had approached Tarrant in tears. When he was at last able to calm her down she explained that she feared that something was terribly wrong with her. He had been completely baffled. What could she possibly mean? What could possibly be wrong with her? She was perfect!

It took a great amount of cuddling and coaxing to get to to actually voice her fear. She wondered why, after several months of being together, why wasn't she carrying his child?

Then he understood. Above, it became apparent to him, lovers needn't make their Bond Official in order to conceive a child. And it wasn't that way everywhere in Underland, either. But the Hightopps' had, many generations ago, discovered quite by accident that they felt so strongly about Loyalty and Promises between couples that until they declared such a Promise openly, before all, that a child would not come of coupling before then.

Tarrant had gently brushed and kissed his sweetling's tears away and explained this to her. He had hoped she wouldn't ask him such a thing, as he still hadn't proposed yet. Not everything was ready and perfect yet for such an important day, but she didn't seem to think anything of it and was simply relieved that their failure to conceive had nothing to do with she, herself. However, he did not want her to think he would never ask her, so he explained to her that there would come a day, not far off, when she would have that lovely opportunity. He then gave vague suggestions that it was all in the Queen's hands when a couple would enter into such a sacred union.

Alice had smiled shyly at this and brushed a sweet and gentle kiss across his lips before leaving his Workroom. So...she would likely accept him, then! Of course she would. Wouldn't she? In the Above world she had wanted more than anything else to be free. Would she really be eager to enter into marriage, even with him, the man she loved?

He stopped working for a moment and frowned. Then he resolutely took up his scissors again. Of course she would! She was **his **Alice and he was **her **Tarrant. Of course she would accept him! He mustn't allow such ridiculous and unfounded fears to ruin his anticipation and preparation.

Tarrant began to carefully cut into a piece of satin, the finest satin in the Realm. As he cut his scissors slowed until they came to a complete stop. His mind had begun to drift away again, but not into Madness, which thankfully had lessened with his Alice's return, but into a sweet remembrance.

* * *

He and Alice were having a picnic at the edge of the forest near the lake not far from their home. During their pleasant lunch Alice was describing clothing that people wore in London. She knew he was intrigued by both the similarities and the differences between the Londoners and the people in Underland.

"And the men dress very similar to how the men dress here?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yes. That is one thing I find interesting, also," Alice replied, finishing the last cookie. "Of course they dress in varying colours, but not nearly such vibrant and lovely colours as here in Underland. And most of the men dress in black, grey, or brown. Not many are as bold as you."

Tarrant flushed and looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a dark purple coat, a pale pink vest, and purple trousers.

"No purple? No pink?" he asked, almost disbelieving.

"Not that I've ever seen," Alice replied. "Those colours are restricted to women." She then smiled. "But here in Marmoreal, I've seen beautiful colours. But the closer one gets to the Palace the more people tend to dress in white."

Tarrant grinned. "Yes, they do, don't they? Of course they wish to honour Mirana, who ever only wears white. Usually I find white quite dull, save for very special occasions, such as balls or weddings."

At the mention of the word 'weddings' Alice blushed slightly.

"Yes, white is lovely for...certain occasions. But normally I prefer other colours. And you know that blue is my favourite." She lowered her eyes, still thinking on the word 'weddings.'

Tarrant reached into his voluminous pocket. He always made his coats with deep pockets. One never knew how much one needed to carry, after all! And being prepared was always a very good thing! He removed his coat and reached into a nearly full pocket. Ah, here they were. Swatches of coloured fabrics.

"Tarrant, why are you carrying pieces of cloth?" Alice asked, leaning over and admiring the strips of different fabrics and colours.

"Why, to ask you what you would like your next dress to look like, sweetling," he replied. "Don't you remember that I've been asking you to come to my Workroom for the past two days but you've always been too busy? You need more dresses, so I selected some samples for you and brought them here while I have you with me and not locked away in your office."

"You have several here of satin," Alice remarked. "Are you thinking dresses or hats? Or both?"

"Well, both, actually," Tarrant said. He lifted a strip of emerald green. "For the next time we travel to another Realm for trading and special clothing orders, I was thinking you would love a formal dress in this colour, with a matching perfect Alice hat, of course."

Alice took the strip of satin and carefully inspected it. It was the deepest emerald green she had ever seen. As deep as the brightest green of Tarrant's eyes. For that reason alone she adored the colour.

"Tarrant," she murmured, caressing the strip, "this is absolutely gorgeous. I would be honoured for you to make me such a beautiful ensemble."

She licked her lips, causing them to shine in the sunlight. Tarrant's gaze fixed on them and he wanted to kiss her. But then she began to stroke the fabric.

"So smooth and sleek," she whispered. "And so deep."

Tarrant knew she was referring to the properties of the fabric, but he couldn't help but think of alternate meanings for her words. Rather inappropriate meanings, to be truthful.

"And as long as I can move comfortably," she went on.

That was it. Tarrant was officially aroused.

"Alice?" he lisped quietly.

"Hmmm?" She looked up. "Tarrant?"

"Sweetling, I...you said smooth and sleek and deep."

"So I did. What of it?"

Then she saw his eyes flecking with gold. She raised the strip to her mouth and giggled behind it.

"Tarrant! Must you always be so naughty?"

"Oh, no, Alice. Just when you are with me. Just when we are alone. And we haven't been alone for most of the day!" He flashed her his best puppy-dog smile.

Alice giggled again.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, firstly, that you take off all of your clothes. And then..."

"Wait, all of my clothes? Tarrant! We are outside!"

He raised an orange brow. "And what is the problem with that? It is not as if you have never been naked outside before. And not so very far from this very spot!"

Alice tried to look scandalized, but failed and giggled again.

"Very well, I concede that point," she said with a smile.

"Good. Then I pleasure you until you cannot remember your own name!"

Tarrant rose to his knees and set his hat aside. He then began to unbutton his shirt. As he continued to undress he raised an eyebrow to Alice again and nodded for her to do the same.

Alice was wearing one of her 'comfortable' dresses so removing it was quite easy. She quickly removed her dress, her hat, and then was about to remove her boots and socks when Tarrant stopped her. Then she remembered that once in a while he loved for her to keep her boots on. It was a small fetish that she was happy to oblige him with.

"Now, Alice, sweetling, may I tie you with these strips?" He asked this gently, as he knew that she was still sometimes uneasy with unorthodox lovemaking.

Alice hesitated only for a moment however, then nodded.

"I'm not afraid Tarrant. Go ahead. My hands first?"

He nodded and took the emerald strip of cloth. He gently pulled her wrists in front of her and tied them firmly enough to hold them together, but not so tightly that she couldn't free herself if she became frightened.

Tarrant admired the contrast of colour between the deep emerald of the fabric and the pale flesh of his beloved. He raised his eyes to hers. Her eyes were already beginning to fleck with silver. He was extremely pleased at the slow transformation beginning in her to claim her as a true Underlandian. But would it end with her eyes? Neither knew, but both looked forward to finding out. Together.

He gently eased her to a sitting position. Then he took another strip of fabric, a dark blue one, and crossed her legs and tied them just above her short half-boots.

Alice sighed and lay down.

"Tarrant, kiss me!"

What a delightful request! He leaned down and covered her body with his, her tied hands at his most sensitive place. He had to gently 'tsk' her and move them aside and bend down enough to kiss her. They tasted each others lips for what seemed a long, yet short time. Then Tarrant locked his lips on hers so firmly that neither could breathe save through their noses as their tongues twined and danced and snaked together in a sensual dance.

At last Tarrant reluctantly broke the kiss. He had other areas to explore as well. He moved down to trace and swirl his tongue around a stiff cherry nipple. He smiled as Alice gasped and wound her tied wrists around his neck and raised her upper body slightly toward him in encouragement. He worked at that nipple and gently bit, suckled and nuzzled it until Alice groaned in both pleasure and discomfort. He performed the same treatment on the other until it was as slightly raw as the first.

"Tarrant! Please! I..."

"Hush, sweetling," he whispered, "let me do as I will."

Alice lay flat and closed her eyes. Tarrant pulled back and removed her wrists from around his neck.

"Alice, will you rise to your knees?"

She opened her eyes again and smiled.

"Help me?"

He did. He took her by her arms and helped her to her knees. As she was leaning forward to kiss him he was leaning to one side and reaching for another strip of cloth. This one was also satin. He pondered. Would this be too rough on her delicate flesh? Well, if so he would stop.

"Tarrant, what are you thinking?" Alice asked, frustrated at missing he opportunity to kiss him. She eyed the silver satin and this time it was her turn to quirk a brow. "What else is there to tie?" she asked, then blushed.

Tarrant giggled. "My dear Alice, I'm not going to gag you. In fact, I want you to be able to speak. And to make lovely sounds. No, sweetling, this is for something else."

Alice pondered. What could it be for?

Tarrant then cradled her face between his gloveless palms and kissed her soundly.

"For this," he whispered, keeping his lips on hers. But his hands left her face. He took an end of the satin strip and passed it behind her and between her thighs and the other end in his other hand and held it in front of her pelvis.

"Kiss me again, and don't stop!" he said to her in a low, husky voice. "Indulge me in my fantasy!"

Alice trembled and did as he asked. And then she felt the most amazing sensation. Tarrant was moving the fabric back and forth between her legs over her 'feminine parts' and slowly teasing her to heightened arousal. The feeling was incredible, as if a strange sort of tongue was laving back and forth across her slit. She moaned into his mouth and gooseflesh arose all over her body. He quickened the pace gradually, gauging her pleasure by her gasps and moans against his mouth until she was unable to kiss him at all but only shiver and twitch at the foreign sensations assailing her body.

Tarrant slowed the motion until she panted for more, and then he stroked her once more, back and forth, back and forth, more and more quickly until Alice cried out in climactic pleasure, soaking the fabric completely.

Tarrant caught her as she was suddenly so weak from her pleasure that she fell backwards. He eased her to the ground. Before Alice could recover herself raised her crossed legs until he could ease them around his neck. He bent down and used his mouth on her next, greedily lapping her juices and nipping and suckling her already tender bud of sensitive flesh until she cried out again and again in orgasmic pleasure.

"Tarrant, please! I can't take any more! I can't!" Alice finally cried out.

Tarrant took mercy on her then, and lifted her legs from around his neck. But to Alice's surprise he pushed them down towards her and then he entered her with his swollen and almost completely purple erection. She closed her eyes and he plunged into her swiftly and firmly, pressing her harder against the grass and leaning on her legs until they began to numb.

But Alice didn't care. She was so engulfed in the sensual torture that all she could do was gasp and cry out his name over and over. Tarrant finally gritted his teeth, his control lost, and spurted into her soaking wet depths. But he continued to pump until he was so limp he could remain inside her no more.

Tarrant fell back onto the grass while Alice gently lowered her legs. They lay side by side, breathing hard and coming slowly down from the celestial peak they had just both reached.

Alice rolled onto her side and managed to lay her head on Tarrant's still heaving chest. She smiled in contentment listening to his heartbeat as it gradually slowed. He stroked her hair and murmured words she did not understand, but his tone let her understand them well enough.

At last Tarrant shifted them to sit upright. He untied her and they embraced for a long time. It didn't matter at all that they were still naked under the sun and by the lake. And near the gossipy flowers which were muttering their disapproval in quiet voices so as not to anger the Hatter.

Tarrant smiled at that fond memory and with renewed vigour, resumed his work on Alice's wedding gown. Yes, they would both be Hightopps soon. He would see to that. Satin and lace and ribbons and bows. All of those and more for Alice when that day arrived.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this time with Tarrant as he plans for his future with Alice and enjoys a few fond memories along the way. All comments are welcome.


End file.
